<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Butcher Who Fell For The Wolf by Hellfire00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984285">The Butcher Who Fell For The Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire00/pseuds/Hellfire00'>Hellfire00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dexter (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Inspired by Dexter, Killing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire00/pseuds/Hellfire00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter Morgan never thought he would ever have real feelings for another person...but then he met Archer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dexter Morgan &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Butcher Who Fell For The Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I used to think that I was the only one in Bay Harbor with a...twisted mind. I went on with my tasks and disposed of the waste without anyone else...but then the police started getting tips about strange clues that were scattered around the city. They were always found in plain sight. A single paw print in what seemed at first to be dark ink. I, however, found that the “ink” was actually blood...and blood from a dead body.</p><p>No bodies had been found though. No matter how much the police looked, no remains connected to the blood were ever found. It reminded me of myself. No traces left behind. It intrigued me. Unlike the Ice Truck Killer, I wanted to meet this new friend. I wanted to see what they were like. Maybe even see if I could learn anything about them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>